


dufxlyfzlydzlyfzlyfxkhfzhd

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Armpit Kink, I did my best to make sure it was very clearly con but there is a hint of reluctance, I'm Sorry, I'm gross please don't read this, M/M, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki really likes how Hinata smells</p>
            </blockquote>





	dufxlyfzlydzlyfzlyfxkhfzhd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Blame the like dozen friends I've shown this to privately who said it was good

"Uh… Tsubaki? What are you doing?”

Hinata’s question seemed innocent enough, so he was startled when Tsubaki bolted upright, his face a deeper shade of crimson than Hinata knew existed as he attempted to stammer out a response.

“N-nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!" he blustered, knowing it was in vain. Hinata wasn't the type to let him drop a subject this easily, and he turned to scuttle away before he had a chance to pry further.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hinata called after him, scrambling off the bed towards the door, slamming it shut and blocking off Tsubaki's escape. "Now, what were you doing, exactly?"

"Just forget it!" Tsubaki winced, trying in vain to pry Hinata from the door. "Get out of the way. I just remembered I need to go-"

"Nope, not buying it," Hinata smirked. "First of all, if you had somewhere to be, you wouldn't have dropped in without an invitation to make out."

Tsubaki's gaze fell towards the floor, silently cursing himself for his lame excuse of an excuse.

"Second, you're not going anywhere without your clothes," Hinata nodded towards the neatly folded stack resting by the bed. Tsubaki turned to gather his things, but a small tug at his ponytail stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Finally, are you sure you want to leave me hanging like this?" Tsubaki didn't need to look to know Hinata was likely winking and hinting towards his erection with those words.

"Let go of my hair.” To Tsubaki’s relief, Hinata complied, and he turned before he had another chance to grab it. "Please, it was just- in the heat of the moment, I didn't really think you'd notice,". His voice had taken on an almost whiny quality, something that prompted a snicker from Hinata.

"But wasn't it you who told me the best ideas come out in moments of passion?"

"That was before you proved me wrong by attempting to give yourself a haircut with your sword."

"Passion, not drunkenness. Anyway, you gotta relax, Tsu. Don't worry about keeping up appearances with me. I promise I won't bite," Hinata added with a wink, "unless you ask nicely."

Tsubaki rolled his eyes. "Fine. What is it you want?"

"I want you to tell me why your head was under my arm when we were rolling around on the bed just now."

"I… I guess I was… indulging in your aroma," Tsubaki cringed at the words as he sheepishly turned to face Hinata. It had seemed a good idea at the time, their bodies pressed close together, mind clouded with Hinata's intoxicating musky scent, hoping he would be too distracted to notice.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard," Hinata teased. “Now for the real question: why?”

“Because I guess I don't hate your sweaty stench as much as I say I do, alright?!” Tsubaki’s voice wavered as he noticed Hinata bringing his arms behind his head, exposing his mostly hairless armpits.

"Why didn't you say so? Dig in!"

"What are you doing? P-put your arms down!" Tsubaki averted his gaze, quite aware of the blood rushing to his nether regions at the quick glance he had stolen.

"I think it's a bit late to be getting shy after you spent a good thirty seconds in there, don't you think?"

Tsubaki continued to study the bare wooden floor, unable to look Hinata in the eye. “I didn't even realize…”

Hinata frowned. He slowly approached the redhead, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Tsu. You aren't acting like yourself. Besides, that's the first time I remember you seeming so eager about trying something new."

He laid a gentle kiss against Tsubaki's burning cheek. "I'm not gonna make you do anything, but I think we'd both enjoy it if you gave it a shot." Hinata hoped Tsubaki would give him an answer soon; he was new to this whole "reassuring" thing, and was quickly running dry on words.

"Alright, I guess we can continue," Tsubaki murmured at length, eliciting a wide smile from his lover. "But not- not like this. Let's get back to the bed..."

Hinata's lips met Tsubaki's, and they kissed deeply as they stumbled toward the bed. Tsubaki was panting when they broke their embrace at last. "Go for it whenever you're ready," Hinata smiled, resting his hands behind his head once more, and Tsubaki felt himself relax a bit at the sight of Hinata's beaming face.

Their lips briefly met again before Tsubaki's trailed downward, pressing soft kisses down Hinata's neck and shoulder. He delayed his descent with a brief pause at the samurai's nipple, the small nub quickly growing erect under his ministrations. 

He took another breath, savoring the salty, heady aroma of Hinata's body. He'd taken note of it before, particularly the way it affected him below the belt, but had been able to keep it to himself until today. In retrospect, it probably wasn't a coincidence that he'd chosen to drop by before Hinata had had a chance to wash off the sweat and dirt of today's training. 

Tsubaki shut his eyes, begging any watching spirits to avert their gaze, and placed his nose back in the crook of Hinata’s arm. The first breath was strong, almost overwhelmingly so, but rather than revulsion, Tsubaki found his erection instantly springing to life. He took another whiff, and a small moan escaped his throat as he unconsciously began to grind against the samurai’s thigh.

“Enjoying yourself?” Hinata laughed, lazily stroking his own erection with his free hand. How Tsubaki was getting off on this, he couldn't quite understand, but it was a pleasure he was more than happy to help him indulge in.

Tsubaki was too wrapped up in his own activities to offer a coherent response. He somewhat hazily noted that the scent seemed to intensify as Hinata edged closer to his own orgasm, causing Tsubaki to grind against him harder in a delicious cycle. He dragged his tongue across the fine hairs, savoring the salty taste, his head reeling with the strong, musky smell of the samurai’s armpit, the dirtiness of the act only serving to increase his arousal.

Hinata was the first to come, the sheer lust on display before (or rather, beside) him pushing him over the edge. Coming down from his high, he noticed Tsubaki continuing to thrust desperately against his leg, stuck on the brink without enough stimulation to fully bring him over.

“Need some help?” He asked, a breathless nod his reply. He nudged his knee between Tsubaki’s legs, wordlessly shifting their bodies until the rider was straddling him.

Tsubaki’s attention was occupied so solely with worshiping the flesh before him that he jolted in surprise when Hinata’s hand wrapped around his erection, pumping in a rough attempt to keep time with his licks. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, leaving all his attention to focus on indulging in this guilty pleasure.

Hinata could tell Tsubaki was nearing his own release, his thrusts into Hinata’s palm growing increasingly shallow. He sped up his strokes in return, and with a final keening moan, Tsubaki grit his teeth, burying his nose under Hinata’s arm as he came. His jism mingled with Hinata’s across the samurai’s torso as he slowly regained his breath, each one filled with the heady scent of his lover

“Do you mind if we just… Stay like this? For a little while?” He pleaded, laying kisses along Hinata's arm as he awaited a reply.

“Of course! Whatever you want, Tsu,” Hinata assured, and Tsubaki audibly exhaled, relaxing and enjoying this odd arrangement as long as he could. “Just can't imagine the look on Jakob’s face if he were to come in right now… “

Tsubaki groaned, the sound distinctly unsexual this time. “Well, there goes any hope for a round two…” he mumbled, practically feeling his erection retreat in horror.

“Don't be so sure,” Hinata winked, oh-so-casually bringing his other hand from Tsubaki’s cock to the back of his head. “I think you're still only half done.”

Tsubaki made the oddest noise, unsure of Hinata's status as a blessing or a curse, but grateful for his presence all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> (kazoo noises)


End file.
